


never listen to a demon's friend

by NyxiePie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, bad and skeppy can be seen as platonic or romantic tbh, badboyhalo is a demon, but thats not really explored, not sad for once, personally i see them as bffs that got married for the hell of it, they are just vibing, they/them is used for bbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxiePie/pseuds/NyxiePie
Summary: Dream, George and Sapnap just want to trade and have fun in a different kingdom to their own, but Halo's blue friend clearly has other ideas, because suddenly they're stuck talking with the two for hours.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	never listen to a demon's friend

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent writing lol! BBH is referred to as Halo here because it gives them a more ominous vibe, and they/them pronouns are used for them :]
> 
> not beta read so its probably a little wonky, my apologies

Dream is perplexed by the stranger, honestly. Not afraid, but not overly happy to host them. They’re a strange fellow, after all. Not at all like Dream himself, who comes from a lineage of shapeshifters, whose mask is a family heirloom he wears with pride. Not like Sapnap, who is a blacksmith with the unique ability to tame fire itself. He once told Dream he was born in fire, and while he didn’t believe his notoriously over exaggerating friend at the time, after seeing his skills in the forge, he holds less of a doubt. Not like George, who’s from a land far away, not quite human and made to create chaos, but chooses not to, to stay calm and live a pretty peaceful life.

The stranger’s name is not the most usual name, but that is not one of the weird things about them. Dream’s seen people with odder names in his family tree. They have a pretty normal appearance too, if you squint. Green eyes that remind Dream of the ones called “eyes of ender” in the dragon’s myths, fair skin and brown hair that sometimes brushes over their eyes, and a smile that could warm the coldest of hearts.

But, they are not as human when you take a closer look. Their teeth are sharp, and occasionally chipped or bloodstained. They never take off the black and red hood they adorn, but at the rare instance they do, there are small nubs on their head that look like horns. At first, he thought they were goat horns, and the stranger just really didn’t want to have the fact be known. But at further prompting, they said they were not a hybrid at all. Occasionally, Dream sees a spaded tail wagging.

Still, Sapnap and George warm up to them pretty quickly, even with their slightly unsettling energy. So Dream takes one for the team and learns to ignore his suspicions of them being not quite as human as they claim. And it works. The four go on stupid quests together, and they laugh and have fun and Dream becomes much more relaxed around them and gradually his happiness is not forced.

Now, they’re in a different kingdom, not on a quest for once but just to relax and trade with locals. Dream is just finishing a trading deal with a fisherman when he hears a shout, a gasp from within the four of them, and he turns around just in time to see a man in blue throw himself onto the cloaked figure of their group.

“Halo! I never thought I’d see you again! It’s so lonely without you, I think if I have to hear Vurb make one more terrible joke about you and me I’m going to lose it.” The new stranger is wearing all blue, a zipped jacket with a diamond at the bust and tan pants. They have a belt with potions and a sword, similar to how Dream’s seen others dress but this man is painfully blue.

“Skeppy!” Halo responds, equal cheer in their voice, and Dream swears the rumble he hears as Halo speaks is a purr and not some vehicle passing by. This might be the most Dream’s ever seen Halo smile.

Skeppy grins, and runs a hand through his messy hair. Half of Dream wants to ask how his hair stays up like that and the other half of him doesn’t want to mess with the man.

“Oh yeah!” Halo turns to look at Dream, and sees George and Sapnap’s curious expressions. “Skeppy, these are my friends! The masked one is Dream, George is the one with the clout goggles, and Sapnap’s the one who has the flame on his shirt! Isn’t that cool?”

Sapnap raises an eyebrow. “Hi?”

“Skeppy’s an old friend!” Dream glances at the ring visible on Halo’s hand, and he doubts their words.

Skeppy snorts. “You really went and replaced us? Woowwww, Baaaddd.” He leans on the hooded figure, and Halo whines back. “Hey! I didn’t replace you!” “Sure you didn’t.” Their tones are light, and show no signs of real anger, only faked annoyance.

As the two start arguing over some topic Dream isn’t actually paying much attention to, instead rechecking his communicator, George leans in and says “Wow, they talk to this Skeppy guy for less than 4 minutes and they’re already ready to stab each other.”

Dream snorts. “Kinda reminds me of two people, don’t you think?” He makes a show of making sure to look at Sapnap, then back to George, rolling his eyes behind the mask of his. George doesn’t need to see his face to know it’s one hundred percent what he’s doing.

“No! We fight like best friends, these two fight like a married couple.” George groans. “I’ve known Skeppy for less than 10 minutes and he already reminds me too much of Sap.”

“At least the rings make sense now.” Dream shoots back, not quite joking but not serious, either. Platonic marriages are often things. There’s nothing wrong with them, and they’re usually quite common in nobles and royals. Hell, Sapnap was even engaged.

George is a bit surprised, but nods in agreement. “...They do, actually.” Dream chuckles at his reaction, and makes himself focus again on Skeppy and Halo’s conversation, which has somehow changed to... treehouses?

Subpoena speaks up, interrupting the two before Dream could fully process what they were talking about. “So, Skeppy, got anywhere you wanna go? We don’t have a tight schedule. Or one at all, really.”

A mischievous grin crosses Skeppy’s face. Boy, does he smile a lot. “You aren’t busy, then? I have a… few places in mind.”

\---

This isn’t what George was expecting, but the peace is something he gladly takes. Skeppy led them to his house (and Halo’s former house, if he was following correctly), which is rather big in George’s opinion, and explained that he had a couple other roommates, so if there was anything loud going on, it was them. George’s used to loud, anyways. He deals with Sapnap and Dream on a daily basis, after all.

They sit in the living room for a while, Halo and Skeppy explaining how they met and then making fun of each other using different embarrassing stories while one of the three would occasionally pop in to recall embarrassing moments from their friend. It’s fun, and rather calm, and George likes it. Skeppy hits it off right away, talking to them like all 5 are old friends.

Then, one of Skeppy’s roommates pops in. “Yo, do you know where--” And then they cut themself off. They have floppy dog ears, a short tail, and they’re wearing a blue onesie. They smirk once they catch Halo’s eyes. “Oh, hello, Halo. I see you and Skeppy have finally undivorced.”

Halo rolls their eyes. “Hey Vurb.”

“Vurb, now's not the time, we have guests.” Skeppy says proudly, to which the puppy hybrid looks at the couch, blinks, and says “Guess you’re right.”

“My name’s Vurb, as they keep saying, I’m a pug hybrid, and Skeppy and Halo’s beloved friend and roommate.” The man jumps in front of the three, and George almost jumps back. There goes the calm, he supposes. Sapnap grins and waves, and Dream just nods and gives a thumbs up.

“Anyways, I was gonna ask you if you’ve seen Mega or Zelk anywhere, but you guys are clearly occupied, so I guess I’ll have to save my annoying for another day.” Vurb winks. “You’ll miss me.”

“Never,” Scoffs Skeppy. Vurb sticks his tongue out and goes back the way he came. Halo waves a goodbye that goes unseen by him. “Bye Vurb!”

George sighs. He just cannot catch a break, can he. This is going to be a long night, huh.   
  
  



End file.
